


My Angel

by Reading_between_the_lines



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angel Mark Tuan, Human Park Jinyoung (GOT7), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reading_between_the_lines/pseuds/Reading_between_the_lines
Summary: An angel who has lost all faith in love and humanity. He thinks that humans are incapable and unworthy of love. His notion is challenged by Jinyoung,a human unlike any he has encountered.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29
Collections: GOT7





	1. You fell from the sky

**Prologue**

It had been a tiresome day at the studio but that didn’t stop the occupants of the car from bickering and voicing their thoughts loudly echoing through the dark night.

_“Couldn’t it have waited,Hyung?”_

_“_ _I know, I’m sorry.”_

_“Well sorry doesn’t change a thing. What if they find out before we are ready to tell them? What if they interpret it differently?What if the others have to suffer?”_

_“It’s not that big a deal Jinyoung and no one will find out,”_ Jaebeom tries to calm the younger whose face still seems perplexed.

But he still calms a bit and Jaebeom knows it’s only because he doesn’t want Jaebeom to cause an accident while bickering with him which may eventually lead to the discovery of their secret. Jaebeom smiles to himself as to how despite being so troubled, Jinyoung can compose his thoughts when it comes to his life.

“ _What? I don’t want to die, okay,”_ Jinyoung pouts deciphering the reason behind Jaebeom’s smile. He closes his eyes and lets his head fall back on the headrest so that Jaebeom can completely focus on the dark road ahead of them lit only by the headlights of their car.

It’s a black sky and neither the moon nor the stars are in view. Jinyoung feels a melancholy in the air as if the world is being drained of all of its happiness and hope. He misses the starry sky of his hometown, the sweet breeze, and the fields.

He reminisces the days he and his sisters used to spend playing under the shade of his favourite tree, how he sobbed like a child at the age of 20 when he heard that the tree was cut off and how the memory still causes him pain.

Jinyoung doesn’t know when he dozed off until he is awakened by a crashing sound. As he opens his eyes, he sees a flash of light in the middle of the road blinding both him and Jaebeom who loses control of the car. The car goes off-road and the only sound Jinyoung can hear is the screeching of tires and rapid beating of his heart as Jaebeom tries to put them back on the road.

As soon as Jaebeom regains control of the car and the sky becomes dark and quiet again, they look at each other in fear and apprehension. Jaebeom brings the car to a halt right in front of the spot where lightning struck. He gets off the car and Jinyoung can’t help but follow his hyung both out of fear of letting Jaebeom go alone and curiosity.

But the sight he witnesses only increases his curiosity and his eyes widen in bewilderment; for there on the road lay the most beautiful person Jinyoung had ever seen, emanating light from his body. His face was partially covered by the tufts of blue hair but that too couldn’t hide his beauty. Jinyoung wanted to remove those strands and caress his face but he remained rooted to his spot as if memorizing every detail of that glorious face.

Jinyoung was so engrossed in the sight that he didn’t notice Jaebeom until he came up to him and said, “ _There are no traces of blood nor on the road or his body and his breathing seems to be even.”_

Coming out of his trance, eyes still glued to the radiant face of the strange person Jinyoung replied, “ _You think he has just fainted?”_

_“Looks like it, what should we do with him? He doesn’t have a phone on him and judging by that glow he’s radiating, he barely seems human to me.”_

Jaebeom was right, he didn’t seem human not with that face and glow, “ _Hyung, Should we take him home?”_

“ _What?! Jinyoung, we don’t even know what that is?”_ Jaebeom answers putting emphasis on ‘that’, panic in his voice.

“ _What if he’s a wizard or even worse, a vampire?”_

 _“Well first of all hyung, you’ve got to stop watching Harry Potter and Twilight with Bambam,”_ Jinyoung said rolling his eyes in disappointment _“and secondly, we can’t leave him here. Also, we can’t call the company otherwise we would have to answer as to why you were driving the car and you know we both are not in a position to take that risk”_

Jinyoung doesn’t know if it was his reasoning or the persona of that heavenly stranger but Jaebeom readily agreed without any further discussions.


	2. The Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is an angel who isn't deemed worthy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is short but I wanted to post it soon. Bear with me ;}))

_**The Angel** _

Mark loved such days, when the weather didn't fall slave to human activities, when the air was absolved of toxins and when the trees waved and danced. He loves to see it while it lasts for he has accepted his fate. Humans won't survive for long, a few decades or a century at most but not longer and angels like him would not even survive that long, at least not on earth.

For Mark was an angel, a special creation of the Almighty who was so done with humans. Honestly, he didn't even want to live, and though his elders told him amazing tales of their past he deduced that he had seen enough and he was disgusted by it. To see trees falling only to be replaced by concrete buildings, to see those buildings being bombarded in the name of some religion or cult, to see those cults polluting the brains of innocents while the responsible parties don't bat an eye was all too suffocating for him.

He was counting the days when the angels were all to return to their origin, the heaven. They were no more needed on the earth for it was dying and they would die too if they stayed longer.

Finally, the day arrived when they had to leave the earth for good and take their spots in the heavens. Mark had visited it only once when he was a child and he was a fool enough to think that its beauty had no par with the earth.

You see, that was the problem; unlike his elders who had seen the Earth, as an infant-pious and pristine-to an adult- at its glorious peak, Mark had seen it as a friend, growing together with it and seeing the human race inflicting numerous pain on it. He detested human race for destroying the place he loved the most, for destroying his pride.

Being an angel has its flaws too, Mark couldn’t hate, no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t. He still answered their cries of help, he still ran to the aid of a bleeding heart even if he knew well enough that all humans do is break each other’s heart and trust. But that didn’t mean that he loved them. No; if being an angel meant that he couldn’t hate them then being him meant that he couldn’t love them either.

The angels took off in groups after bidding farewell to the ones who stayed behind. And that just amazed Mark; he never quite understood why would any rational being like to live in a world that's collapsing; for love, but wasn't love long dead, weren't all humans deprived of all emotions except greed and despair. Love; Mark had heard stories of it too, how it was the only emotion that brought a human closer to an angel and one of the reasons for their existence.

The atmosphere was set, jet black sky with no stars for the angels couldn’t risk being spotted which was difficult as they were not less than 6 in each group. One would think, why six people traveling together would be suspicious; well it’s not but definitely six angels soaring through the sky is quite a sight humans don’t observe any time or in months or in decades or in forever.

They reached the gates of heaven and as everyone was gliding through it, Mark was struck by an invisible force which barricade him from entering.No matter how much he flapped his wings, pushed through it, he couldn’t enter and suddenly he felt himself falling as a voice boomed through his ears, “ _You don’t understand the purpose of your existence, the reason why you were brought to life in the first place. You need to understand, my child. You need to understand what it truly means to be an angel, to love, and most importantly, to forgive._ ”

Mark was falling through the clouds, he tried to flap his wings but he couldn’t feel them. He saw the gates fading away as he came crashing to the ground enveloped in a luminous shell. Before he hit the soil, he saw two headlights, and then everything turned black.


	3. The Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What brought Jinyoung and Jaebeom on a dark road when they ended up with a mysterious stranger on the couch of Jinyoung's living room.

_**The Human** _

"Jinyoung-ah,it's stirring,"Jaebeom poked the younger who was sleeping on the mattress.

"For God's sake hyung,can you stop doing that?"Jinyoung said rubbing his chest where his hyung had so roughly poked.

Jinyoung and Jaebeom were taking turns to keep an eye on the mysterious stranger they had brought to Jinyoung's home. It had been eight hours and Jinyoung hadn't been able to get even five minutes of proper sleep. Every time he closed his eyes,he was awoken by panicked voices of Jaebeom who sat curled in the front of the sleeping stranger and jumped every time it -Jaebeom insisted on calling him ‘ _it’(_ _we can’t be sure Nyoung-ah,it might be a phantom disguised as a human)-_ made even a small movement or turn.

This was not a daily occurrence in Jinyoung’s scheduled life,to have a stranger lying on the couch in the middle of his living room. When Jaebeom had first put the proposition before him with a light, ‘C’mon Jinyoungie,what can go wrong?’ both of them hadn’t imagined that the universe will take it as an offense and teach them exactly what could go wrong.

And now to the reason which put them there on the road on a dark night and ended with a stranger in his flat; Jinyoung and Jaebeom were idols in a band named ‘JJ Project’ under one of the biggest companies in Korea,JYPE. They were the first duo to be selected in the history of all trials at JYPE but they had proven that decision to be the best ever made by the company. Over a span of seven years they had seven albums as a duo and four albums as a collaboration with a rookie group under their company. Now normally their company didn’t allow groups under it to collaborate, let among themselves but they were an exception. They got along so well,their contrasting characters filling up for each other,that their albums were bound to be a success.

And this was the thought which occupied Jaebeom and made him come to a conclusion that they should form a group together. JYPE wouldn’t approve of it but the rookie group was more then willing to be in a band with their sunbaes.So they decided to meet at a cafe after JJP had done recording of its song. They had been on many outings now but this one felt different to Jinyoung as if he was doing something illegal. However all his worries evaporated as soon as he laid eyes on the small group of boys huddled together in the corner of a cafe. Being with Jaebeom brought peace to Jinyoung but being with those four boys brought him joy which was the only reason he had agreed to this undercover plan in the first place and seeing their faces lit up as they raised their hands to greet them made him a bit glad of his decision. They grouped together and discussed their plans for the future. Jinyoung sat back and listened attentively while Jaebeom laid out his ideas and the others chipped in. 

Jinyoung considered them for a moment;there was Jackson,a foreign member who had become quite close to him and was his only true friend after Jaebeom,he had a solo album of his own which did exceptionally well on the charts;there was Youngjae,a literal ball of sunshine with amazing vocals and a special favorite of Jaebeom among all the kids; and then there were the two dorks,Bambam and Yugyeom with their special like for mischief. These two drained the energy out of Jinyoung and Jaebeom. Bambam was a foreigner too but he was no ordinary foreigner,he was the prince of Thailand and was often teased by the others for his maddening popularity in the country.Ask Jinyoung and he would tell you that he was nothing more than an annoying little brat yet even he didn’t traumatize him as much as Kim Yugyeom who if everything went according to plan would be the maknae of their group.

“So,if we really form a group,you two will be our parents officially!”Yugyeom said with an enthusiasm that he always carried.

“Well looking at your activities,it seems like we’ll have three kids only,”Jinyoung teased him but the youngest was too exhilarated to tease back and just flashed his adorable smile.

They discussed for almost two hours,not able to continue a serious conversation for longer than five minutes and bursting into laughter after every tenth minute,yet by the time they left the cafe,they had formed a clear sketch of their merger.

It was when JB and Jinyoung boarded the car then the full realization of what they had done dawned upon the younger.They were planning to terminate their contract with JYP and form a band of 6 under JB’s led _Paradise._ Their current album was completely recorded and they planned to let the company know of their intentions after a month. But Jinyoung wondered what would happen if the company got the news from some other source before they were ready to tell them.They couldn't do any harm to JJP;it was after all the highest selling group under their label but Jinyoung was worried about the other group.There were many ways they could defame the four boys who were also proving to be a great success if only they were treated right by the company. 

These were the events which led to Jaebeom driving the car and their bizarre encounter of the night which was now sprawled across the couch while the two lay on mattresses.

When Jaebeom poked Jinyoung for the nth time,the younger just lashed out,"I don't know why I brought you home. I thought you'll help me with the situation, which we are in only because of your stupid idea."

"Well,it was your idea to bring _it_ home and…"Jaebeom started but was interrupted by Jinyoung who was now looking like an angry cat deprived of its home and comfort.

"You're saying it's my fault,Im Jaebeom, Mine?You've got some nerves"

Jaebeom knew it was no use arguing with Jinyoung now.He has learned over the years that when the younger drops honorifics in an argument it is over for the opposing party. So he just mouthed an apology and went back to his watch.

Hardly two minutes had passed when Jinyoung was shaken awake by the elder who was pointing towards the couch with a startled expression on his face. Stirringly,he looked in that direction and found the stranger sitting upright with gaze fixed upon the other two occupants of the room. Even at that moment, Jinyoung couldn't help but admire the innocence of that gaze. The person looked like a deer caught in the headlights and Jinyoung had to muster all his self-control to stop himself from caressing that innocent face. He looked in the direction of Jaebeom for help but the elder was busy shielding himself behind a pillow quite without luck-as if those wide shoulders could be shielded by a normal pillow.

'I have to do everything by myself,'Jinyoung thought to himself as he advanced towards the stranger who now diverted his entire attention towards him. Jinyoung could feel his ears burning being scrutinized with those beautiful eyes. Damn!he was still appreciating it.

"Annyeonhaseyo,Do you understand Korean?" was the first question Jinyoung asked because his unwelcome visitor didn't look Korean. To be honest,he didn't even look human. Upon receiving no reply Jinyoung recounted the entire tale in broken English as to how the not-so-human person ended in his house.

To his surprise,the stranger bolted out of the room and ran to the terrace. Confused,the JJP members followed suit. They found him on the terrace staring at the sky and Jinyoung could swear he saw a wet shine in his eyes. But as he noticed their presence,he spun around and Jinyoung was aware of that scrutinizing gaze again. Then he half shrugged and walked towards them which made Jaebeom quickly grab a fiber pipe as he raised it in defense.

However he quickly dropped it and both he and Jinyoung stood gaping as the stranger spoke in fluent Korean, "Ya! I won't harm you. I'm already stuck here and I don't want to add bad things in my record at least not yet."

With these words he glided past while the owner of the house stood transfixed with his best friend.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to do small chapters as it suits my lazy ass,also I can update periodically this way. But do tell if you want longer chapters.


	4. I have an angel in my house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do tell how you are liking it! Maybe I do deserve a bit scolding for uploading it this late.

**_I have an Angel in my House_ **

Mark couldn't believe the situation he had got himself into. The heavenly sound still boomed in his ears. “ _You don’t understand the purpose of your existence, the reason why you were brought to life in the first place"_.

Of course, he knows that humans were the reason for his existence. Angels were sent to earth to aid them, to act as a link between them and the Almighty. But over the years, humans changed; they began to exploit the angels for their powers turning them into slaves. His forefathers then pledged to assist only the ones who were pure at heart and not to be seen by any mortal's eyes.

Mark was visible to the mortals. Did that mean he had lost his powers too? , the thought came to him at an alarming rate and caused him such panic that he summoned the first thing that lay in view which so unluckily happened to be a set of knives.

Jinyoung and JB walked into the room dazed only to see knives floating in the air while the mysterious stranger indulged himself into a mad dance. Jinyoung was now almost sure that Jaebeom's suspicions had been right. This man was a lunatic, and to make the matters worse, a lunatic with superpowers. He turned around to look at his hyung who was mirroring the same expression. However, under that confused look, the younger could still read his thoughts which screamed 'Told you so', loudly.

Yes, Jinyoung deserved it. He had brought this madman into his house despite numerous warnings from his leader. How he was looking forward to the group project they were planning, to explore other continents with his new members! The face of the four boys floated before his eyes. His best friend Jackson who had already begun writing songs for their yet to be formed group, Youngjae who shone the brightest in the cafe while discussing their future, Bambam who couldn't contain his excitement and scared the people around their table with weird screams, his favorite dongsaeng Yugyeom who smiled all the time but couldn't hide his glassy eyes from Jinyoung's scrutinizing eyes. He thought of Jaebeom who had spent months planning it and how he had dragged him into all of it.

Jinyoung's trance was broken by the sound of metal hitting the tiles. He looked in the direction of the lunatic and blamed himself again for looking directly into those deep eyes. At this point, JB jumped before him. "You can't harm Jinyoung as long as I am here," he said to the stranger. At any other moment the younger would have voiced out his logical thoughts,"Hyung, that guy has superpowers. How the hell will you protect me?" But not now. Right now Jinyoung felt grateful for having his partner beside him and his mind flashed a picture of both of their graves side by side.

After confirming that his powers were still working and celebrating it, Mark noticed the humans. He deduced that they had seen his antics and vile species or not, they did save him.

_"You need to understand, my child. You need to understand what it truly means to be an angel, to love and most importantly, to forgive.”_ Maybe this was what the Almighty wanted from him. Well, this didn't seem tough to Mark. He simply had to forgive these people but they saved him, shouldn't he thank them?

However, looking at the scared faces he decided that they deserved an explanation first. Okay! Mark was not good at conversing with humans. He had never indulged in such activities unless it was necessary. The first thing he did was to ensure that the knives were put back to their place. As soon as he put them up in air and directed them towards the kitchen, the humans broke into a run. And Mark couldn't let them go.

He had to state his thankfulness yet and get rid of this situation. So he did the next thing that came into his mind which was to shut all the exits of the room. The panicked looks knocked him some sense that maybe he should try conversing now.

"Listen to me humans," he said which probably wasn't the best way to converse because the next minute a paperweight was flung at him followed by a cushion. After ten minutes of tussle, he managed to wrap the humans' bodies in sheets. He decided against covering their mouths as they look fear-stricken to utter a sing syllable.

"I urge both of you to listen now and fear not I would not do you any harm."

"What are you even? A phantom, a conjurer, devil?'' the guy with broad shoulders spoke out.

"Well, quite the opposite of that. I am an angel," said Mark clearly amused by the bewildered expressions that followed. He thought it best to continue, "I was banished from my home when you both found me on the road. And I intend to get back there as soon as possible for which-as much as it pains me to say-I need your help."

At this the other guy who had hurled the paperweight on him spoke out,"How do we know you are not one of the things hyung has mentioned?''

Mark came as close to being angry as any Angel had ever come. And no he couldn't be angry. He needed the help of these humans. So he prepared himself to prove his innocence before the human. He summoned all his strength and soon he was surrounded by a halo and blinding rays. He emerged before the humans in his true form, clad in white overalls with strong wings supporting him.

If Jinyoung was scared before, he was terrified now beyond belief. His consciousness started fading away and he leaned in towards JB for some support. But the elder was already lying on the floor probably fainted from the sudden revelation. His head hit the floor in slow motion and as his mind crossed oblivion it registered one final thought _,'I have an Angel in my house.'_

* * *

Jinyoung woke up with a weird feeling. He had dreamt of an Angel, an angel in his house. That couldn't be possible. But sure enough, there was the red-haired person sitting before him. And like a dummy, he asked,"Weren't your hair black before?" The angel's face turned sad and for some reason, it broke Jinyoung's heart. He never wanted to see that expression on that heavenly face again.

The voice that followed was even sadder, "I used most of my energy in displaying my real self before you two and now I don't have enough energy to put up a human pretence. This is the real color of my hair."

Jinyoung felt guilty. He didn't know that it would have such effect on the Angel. He was the reason of his sadness. But he suddenly remembered another person who shared the guilt with him. Turning around he couldn't see Jaebeom beside him. As on cue, the angel answered, 'Oh, your friend woke up, saw myself and went into one of the rooms saying he was day-dreaming and needed a good sleep.' Jinyoung couldn't blame his partner. Having an angel in your house isn't a thing that happens regularly.

But he had so many questions he needed answering. So he broke into a charade of questions,'What is your name? What are you doing here? Why did you get banished? Where is your home? How do you get back? Why is your power draining? And I like your hair color,' Jinyoung internally strangled himself for the last line. But as the person broke into a gorgeous smile,and his ears turned red, he patted himself.

"My name is Mark. I can't tell you where my home exactly is but it is very far. I got banished for a really stupid thing which is why I am here. And I don't know how to get back. My power will be recharged but I am afraid I can't use my wings again."

"How can I help?"

"For now let me stay here. I don't know anyone on Earth and I don't have any resources. But I promise to not be a burden and do your housework."

For a moment Mark thought he would get no as an answer. But then the human smiled and stretched his hand forward, "I am Jinyoung and yes you can stay here but I need to discuss it with Jaebeom hyung first." Mark ever so hesitant of human touch readily grabbed that hand and for the first time in his life uttered a thank you to a human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have anyone around me who is into Kpop. So there is no one pushing me actually to update it. And none of my friends are into fanfiction also.  
> I will update it though, as soon as I find motivation. Thanks for bearing with me. Love yall.


	5. The Key To Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The solutions are always simple. It just needs the right mind and heart to decipher it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back from the dead?!!

Jinyoung's flatmate was an angel and only two people were aware of this fact; Jinyoung himself and his band member JB.

And to be brutally honest, the owner of the house found it tougher to explain everything to his overprotective hyung than to explain to his manager. He narrated every bit of information Mark had transpired to him.

" _ Mark is an angel, hyung. He doesn't mean any harm. He can't use his wings to get back home and needs our help." _

_ "Why does he have to stay at your house? And can't he grow wings the way he did last time?" _ Jaebeom shuddered as the scene replayed in his mind.

"For the last time hyung, he can't grow wings with power. They are like a gift and for some reason, they have been snatched away. And he can't go out. Have you noticed how much heavenly he looks right now? Even when he had put on a human pretense, we could tell that he was not one. Now that he doesn't have enough energy left, he can't mix among us."

As on cue, Mark entered the room and JJP could only stare blankly because as Mark said his condition had improved, his appearance had even worsened in terms of blending among humans. The red-haired male was glowing, his eyes shone brightly, and there was a halo around his head. The leader of JJP had to admit quite begrudgingly that he couldn't let Mark go around with a fuckin halo surrounding him.

So it was settled. Mark was to stay at Jinyoung's and do his housework as compensation for his stay. Not that it was any tough task, he was an angel for God's sake! And though he couldn't use his powers for bigger feats yet, he could still clean the house with a swipe of his arm and cook with a snap of his fingers.

After the conversation and agreeing to Jinyoung having a flatmate, Jaebeom took Mark aside in a room, and though he intended to threaten the angel with his harsh glare and words the outcome was quite different.

" _ If you try to do any tricks or get my friend in any trouble, I will not hesitate to harm you." _

To Jaebeom's surprise, Mark smiled at him and it shattered all the courage he had mustered. He rushed out of the room, uttered some precautions his friend must take, and left the flat with the last look at Mark who was sure that it was meant to be a glare.

"So, what did hyung say?" Jinyoung chirped.

"He cares for you a lot," Mark answered truthfully leaving the details out. For he knew that Jaebeom was not bad at heart. Angels can tell between a good human and a spoiled one. And Mark's instincts told him that the humans he was stuck with were not as bad as his perception.

Truth be told, Mark even developed a respect for the older man for he stood by his friend even if he was terrified beyond wits by the angel. But Mark will never say it out loud.

* * *

If you look from afar it would seem like a regular sight; a guy on the laptop with his roommate behind him. But there was nothing regular about the way Mark leaned over Jinyoung's shoulder to look into the bizarre screen which prompted information at the speed of lightning. And it was definitely not regular for Jinyoung to have a freaking angel in his living room who seemed to be a boomer and curious at the same time.

Three hours of research yielded locations that Mark knew were abided by his kind. It was after Jinyoung had drained all his energy in looking up books about angels. The red-haired guy instead of thanking him for his hard work had simply asked if he could find certain remote places.

It was a better idea actually than to cram mythical books but the human would have appreciated a little puffery for all the work he did. So there they sat with a sulky Jinyoung on his couch with his laptop while Mark kept peering over his shoulder like a child introduced to some new toy.

"Okay, that is all for today. You can visit those places anytime and find a solution to your problems," said the owner of the house slamming the screen shut.

"But, I still don't understand how you did all that in seconds," uttered the other male. If humans could melt, Jinyoung swore his internal organs turned into jelly then and there. Coz what was that face and voice?! For a second he even forgot that he was sulking about something. But there is one thing you can't separate from the JJP member; his pettiness.

So instead of giving in to the rambles of the angel- like his heart was telling- he decided to listen to his brain. But unluckily for him his brain also told him to not irk the male with powers- he has powers after all.

"You don't really expect me to teach you to operate a laptop, do you?"

"Could you? I promise to compensate you for all you are doing once I get my full powers back."

Not to the fact that this was the longest conversation they had since they had been alone but it was for the gifts that Jinyoung agreed to sacrifice his sleep. It was definitely not because he liked listening to that voice and wished to hear more. No, Sir, it was all for the gifts only.

Morning found the raven-haired guy with stiff muscles and a back pain. But all was forgotten when he was greeted with a sleepy face on the opposite end of the couch obscured with a tuft of red hair.

A sudden urge came and his hand moved of its own accord to remove those strands of hair as he had wanted at the time of the crash. But he stopped himself in time when the angel's eyes fluttered open. And there was that gaze, the heavenly gaze no one could resist.

But they had a full day of work ahead of them. Surely Jinyoung couldn't sit there all day and gape into those celestial pools as much as he wanted.

* * *

  
  


Nothing would have forced Jinyoung to take a complete stranger on a tour around remote places he has never been to before. But there was something about the angel that he couldn't deny anything he asked for. He did things he wouldn't do on any normal day. He felt attracted to him though he did not feel any emotions no matter how stellar the creature was.

They were soon able to locate the spot where Mark's people abided. Mark had told him how his kind was leaving the material place. But he neither explained why they were abandoning the Earth nor why some of his kind were staying behind.

They pulled up before a farmhouse and were greeted by a couple with beaming smiles and the same divine aura around them as the person behind Jinyoung.

Mark asked him to wait in the car, he more like signaled- the red-haired male didn't speak much, a thing Jinyoung noticed over the past 28 hours- and he simply denied. If he had come so far, he had a right to know how long he would be stuck with the other before he could gather his powers to ascend to his holy abode.

Mark asked again-this time with words- and to his own surprise, Jinyoung nodded. There was it again, the approval to the other's whims and wishes even when his brain didn't agree to it. The trance was broken when an elderly woman stepped in, “You need to stop doing that kid if you ever wish to go home.”

Mark looked guilty and murmured something along the lines of, ‘I had to.’

The duo was invited in by the couple. Despite all of Mark’s denials, the couple considered it imperative that Jinyoung should be a part of the conversation too. Dumbfounded the human entered with the angels in their house, his band member’s text replaying before his eyes to not trust them too much.

The couple knew of Mark’s situation and they had a hearty laugh about it. Jinyoung enjoyed the moment while they mocked the red-haired guy that he was the only angel ever to be banished from the gates.

Mark tried to preserve whatever reputation he had before the human and asked them about the way back.

“It is simple child. All you need is a change of heart. You are too blinded by your love for the earth that you forgot that you were brought to life for humans. You do not despise them but you do not love them either.”

“So that is all I need to do? Develop cordial feelings for that vile race?” Mark vocalized his fearful thoughts totally forgetful of the presence of a member of the race he had so hatefully described in the same room.

The elder smiled at him, “Not exactly kid, no one can predict how the Almighty works. But I can tell you to be kind and gentle with your notions and wait for him to forgive you. And you need to stop using your powers on him to make him obey you,” he finished with a last look at Jinyoung who stormed out of the room as soon as he heard that statement.

Had he stayed longer he would have heard the warning and the vital hint which was the key to his return.

_ “You can not stay here for long Mark. Soon you’ll lose all your powers and you can’t survive unless your creator wishes you to. And son remember, Love comes easy to you. No matter how much you deny, you’ll end up loving humans. You are an angel, it’s in your wiring. But trust is a one-way thing for us.” _

Mark couldn’t decipher it and had to suffice with the advice only. But Jinyoung knew; the true meaning behind those words, the purpose of both trust and love. At least Mark fit one piece of the puzzle, Jinyoung was his key to return.

* * *

Mark enjoyed solace; he had lived most of his life that way. But something about the quiet of his human companion was gnawing at him. And if he were to return he had to be on cordial terms with the human. Despite the anger bubbling in his chest for the stubbornness of the other male who had maintained his silence all the way through their ride back to his current abode, the angel started to speak as the elevator doors dinged open only to be interrupted by the other.

“You can leave as soon as you are ready to.”

The creature-a myth to humans stood mouth agape for a few seconds while his companion unlocked the door and moved in. Had Mark stood transfixed for a little more, he had no doubt that the human wouldn't have hesitated to close the door in his face for the door banged behind him as soon as he slipped in. He kept staring at the other person in the room wondering if he had heard wrong.

He didn’t have to wonder long as the other male spoke again, “What are you waiting for? Please leave.”

It all crashed on Mark, this is what humans were. He knew now that Mark was not powerful enough. Maybe he harbored a certain wish he wished for the angel to fulfill but since that didn’t seem possible now he was ready to kick him out. He wished he could hate, he had never wanted to hate humans so much. How could he ever even think for even a few minutes that a human would be helping him selflessly! How could he think that humans were not vile!

He had to voice his thoughts, he had to let the human know that Mark wasn’t betrayed, that the angel knew all along what the human was up to. Had he known Jinyoung for even half as long as Jaebeom, he would have realized that this was the most unwise thing to do at the moment.

“So this is how it is. You find that I am no use to you so you are dumping me.”

An angel could read human hearts but Mark’s prejudice against them had clouded his vision. He saw the human’s eyes change. It was a muddle of emotions, flickering from one to the other and before he could pinpoint one, a firm fist landed on his jaw.

On the upside he could clearly decipher the emotions in the other's eyes as they shifted from anger to fear, the former still dominating the latter. On the downside, ‘How dare the human?’

Jinyoung beat him once again(not literally) as he tried to form coherent words. “Are you sure you are an angel? How could you be so biased against us? If you think so little of us, why stay with a human? Go and live with your kind.”

Mark opened his mouth to tell that it won’t ensure his return. But the human spoke again, "Go on. Curse me whatever way you want. But I won’t listen to your foolish presumptions and crap. And don’t you dare control me anymore.”

And finally, it clicked. This is what he was humiliated for. He chuckled at his situation and saw the anger sublimed away from the sublime eyes. That only confirmed his fault.

“I told you on the first day, I won’t harm you.”

“And yet you used your powers on me without my knowledge. I made those silly decisions no human would ever make in his right mind. I accompanied you to an unknown place and I defied all precautions my friend told me,” the voice broke towards the end as if Jinyoung wanted to say more.

But before he had a chance to Mark was in his personal space grabbing both his arms and holding them behind his back. Mark knew he was only able to do it due to the surprise that overtook the human and transfixed him. This close, he could see all the emotions floating in those dark orbs. And if he didn’t have to take advantage of the situation-before the initial surprise washed away and his captive could push him away-he would love to study them.

“As I said, I won't hurt you. But I do not like being punched,” Mark stated matter of factly and followed the flicker of annoyance in the brown eyes. Funny how humans try to hide their true intentions and emotions but always give them away through one way or the other; and for this particular human, the giveaway were his eyes. They were intoxicating, pulling you in to share secrets and yet innocent enough to spill all the sentiments and tenderness. Yes, Mark would definitely like to study this particular set of browns.

When he was sure enough that the anger of his companion had ebbed away and he was in no danger of being punched again, he pulled away from the human. “Now, why don’t we talk normally where I don’t make foolish presumptions as you quote them and you don’t jump to conclusions and push me out of your house?”

“I would have done it in the first place had you not been controlling me,” Jinyoung’s voice still had an edge to it which Mark did not like but he was the one in need for help. So even if he didn’t like this particular sassy being, he would have to adjust for now.

“Let’s start now.”

The conversation lasted till midnight, interrupted twice by Jinyoung’s bandmate’s call. Mark didn’t know what they talked about but he was sure that Jinyoung didn’t mention the controlling part. Because it had been an hour since the calls and he was still in one piece and not at the point of threats.

Mark also discovered a few things about his flatmate, yes Jinyoung agreed to let him stay and help him till he was able to return. The said male was younger than him and the last person who would be involved in helping an angel kind of thing. He loved fiction but didn’t believe in fairy tales and their characters. And yet Mark knew that he believed him when he narrated him his fears.

“I have never met an unselfish human. So I didn’t know if you would be ready to help me or not. Control would be the wrong word, I just manipulated your senses to skip the logical portion and agree with me. I was so scared that I took the only path I could be sure of. And I promise I will never do that.”

Mark knew the younger believed him. It was all in those eyes.

Before drifting off to sleep, the words of Jinyoung replayed in his mind but being tired from the day’s activities and long hours of talking, he pushed them at the back of his mind. It was all in that one sentence, the key to his return.

“Maybe you should have trusted me instead of using your powers on me. Isn’t that what angels do; believe in good?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and even if I had that idea for about a month in some corner of my brain,I finally decided to get off my lazy ass and finally put it into words.  
> I don't know how long it's gonna go but I'm definitely aware of where it has to go.Hope you guys like it.:)


End file.
